


a clickbait porn title

by jayyyyy73



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM Scene, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, akaashi gets dped, akaashi is a good little boy for his daddies, akaashi uses female terms to refer to his mouth, i self project onto akaashi, idk he says mouth pussy, im giving up on the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyyyy73/pseuds/jayyyyy73
Summary: akaashi gets punished bc he forgot something important
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 38





	a clickbait porn title

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed we die like kings

imagine Kuroo tying Akaashi up because he’s such a brat and is being too wiggly trying to escape, so Terushima comes up behind him with a blindfold. Akaashi pauses because they’ve never played with blindfolds before and he’s not sure what’s happening. he can hear one of them (Kuroo) walking over to the bedside table they’ve got all their toys stashed in and he hears him ask,

“do you know why we’re punishing you?” Akaashi goes to answer but Terushima starts giving him head so all that comes out is a loud high pitched whine of a boy whos about to be absolutely BROKEN and Kuroo goes,

“i asked you a question slut.” and there’s a strike of a whip against his thigh, “you better fucking answer me.”

Akaashi can barely formulate a thought let alone a sentence so he doesnt answer and Terushima stops his ministrations, which pulls another whine from Akaashi’s lips, and slides a fucking cockring on him. That finally causes him to wake up a little and he’s confused because he doesn’t understand why are his daddies doing this to him. he goes to ask a question, but right as he opens his mouth the whip hits him again and he lets out such a loud moan; it echoes so well in their room and Kuroo 

“answer me slut” and Akaashi finally gets out 

“i dont know im sorry please im sorry whatever i did im sorry” and Terushima just laughs and 

“the dumb bitch doesnt even know what he did wrong” which only makes Akaashi panic more because 

*did i upset them. but i was a good boy. what could i have done wrong* but Kuroo interrupts his thoughts,

“maybe a little pain will help him remember” because Akaashi would be a pain whore. Kuroo makes him count them to 20 and at the end, he’s shaking in his restraints; begging to be fucked and he’s leaking all over himself but is unable to cum. yet once again, 

“what’d you do wrong boy.” it finally clicks that he forgot to thank them after being face fucked earlier.

“im sorry daddies, i didn’t thank you after you fucked my mouth pussy” and there’s an appreciative hum from Kuroo and Terushima 

“finally you dumb slut. now, what are you gonna do to repay us for that act??” Akaashi is HURTING because of his cockring and the whipping. he can barely think and just goes 

“both of you. at once” and his daddies pause because

*ouh?? the baby wants to be double penetrated??* they’ve never done that before so they go back to their normal voices and take off the blindfold for a moment and ask Akaashi if that’s what he really wants. they reassure him that they’re not upset with him and he just

“daddies please i hurt please just make me feel better please ill be a good boy just make me feel good” and they break and start prepping the boy (after putting the blindfold back on him) and theres only 

“remember your safeword” as a warning before Akaashi has two fingers pushing into him and he moans and tries pushing himself against the fingers but hes restrained too tightly and can barely move and he whines so Kuroo adds a third finger and soon a fourth and tells Terushima to enter their baby boy which Akaashi lets another whine out once his fingers are removed but its not long after that he feels Terushima entering him and he lets out a broken sob because he needed this he needed to be dicked down and ofc his daddies always know what he needs and Terushima rut’s into him a few times straight into Akaashi’s prostate before he can feel Kuroo’s fingers at his hole again, not pushing in but just lingering there and he begs his daddy to please give it to him, to push his finger is which of course Kuroo complies because who is he to deny his baby when hes being so good for him and the moan that comes out of Akaashi is downright pure sin and he tightens up on Terushima inside of him, drawing a moan out from him. it doesnt take long for Kuroo to add more fingers and soon enough Akaashi cant handle it anymore and 

“please daddy please just put it in me. i can handle it please youve stretched me enough” and of course Kuroo complies and pulls his fingers out and they rearrange themselves so its easier on Akaashi and too suddenly, but not quick enough Kuroo is pushing himself in next to Terushima and all three of them groan. Terushima and Kuroo at the tightness and Akaashi at the feeling of fullness hes never felt before and it doesnt take long for them to come but Akaashi still has the fucking ring on and hes losing his mind because his daddies came inside him and he cant hold it anymore and fuck has a dry orgasm and hes shaking and Kuroo unties him while Terushima helps him lie down and theyre just brushing their hands softly all over his body and hes just begging and he doesnt know what for when Terushima eventually takes pity on the poor boy and removes his cockring and Akaashi just lets go and comes so fucking hard he passes out 

and of course Kuroo and Terushima are good daddies and clean him up and change the sheets so when Akaashi comes to again hes cuddled in between his two boyfriends whom he loves with his entire heart and he couldnt be happier and he didnt care about the slight pain in his butt because that was the best fucking session they’ve ever had and he’d do it again in a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first sin ficlet i wrote and you can tell but im working on getting better so pls be patient. if you want me being horny (or previews of whats to come) go follow my twitter @jayyyyy73


End file.
